As the development of communication devices and applications that execute on these devices increase, so does the demand for bandwidth. Accordingly, wireless communication networks are becoming even more prevalent throughout the world to provide the necessary capacities for this continued growth. Installing or expanding wireless networks, however, is more than just placing an antenna on communication towers. Expanding the communication infrastructure requires careful design, construction, optimization and performance monitoring to ensure a reliable wireless communication network.